I Know My Feelings
by Tatertat
Summary: Jack is about to leave and Kim finally notices her feelings for him. And what is this about a surprise party and Kim singing to Jack? You just got to wait and see. A songfic to About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove


**I Know My Feelings**

**Hey my people! This song was in my head all weekend. So I decided to make a songfic out of it. This idea is based on MusicAngel98's story; Hit the Road Jack-Alternative Ending. I got permission from her to this story. I wouldn't want to be the person to be accused of stealing someone's story. Anyways, thanks MusicAngel98 for letting me use the idea. Also check out her stories. **

**This songfic is to About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove. This is a major throwback. This was a story in my series, The Swag Songs of Kickin It! I decided to post it as it own story. I will be updating on Monday to celebrate Season 3 premiere!  
**

This story is in Kim's P.O.V, Set for Hit the Road Jack.

I can't believe Jack is leaving us. I mean we had all these great times here, but he also has an opportunity of a lifetime to go to Otai. Plus, now I realized my feelings about him. And out of everyone I tell Joan. I can't take that back now. I was sitting in my room thinking about all of this when I got a text from Milton.

_Milton: Hey Kim, can u come to Falafel Phil's. The guys and I have an idea. The girls are coming to, just don't tell Jack. _

That is Milton with the long unnecessary text. I texted his back saying I be there in a few. I get out of bed and head to the mall. Luckily, it is walking distance from me. When I get there, I see Jerry, Mika, Grace, Julie, Eddie, and Milton sitting down. Phil comes from the kitchen and locks the front door. _What is going on? _Milton stood up and said "We all know Jack is leaving." We all nodded. "Well, I was thinking maybe we can do something for him. I recommend sending him on an awesome trip to the Seaford Hall of Science (A/N- Not sure if that the name but let's just roll with it.)" Julie started to clap. "That is an excellent idea, Milton." The rest of us looked at each other. "Milton, that is a horrible idea for Jack. He isn't a science person like you and Julie." I said. Milton sits down. Eddie spoke up.

Eddie: What do you know about Jack?" Did he just tell I don't know about my best friend?

Me: Jack is my best friend. I know basically everything about him. And I think we should do a party for him."

Jerry: "Yo that would be swawesome."

Grace: "That is a smart idea." Milton looked at everyone and nodded his head in agreement. Everyone else agrees to the idea.

Mika: "It should be a surprise party." That is a GREAT IDEA! I can already imagine it happening. We spend the rest of the afternoon coming up with plans for the party. Here is the list

Eddie, Jerry- Music/Entertainment

Mika- Food

Grace- Invites; luckily we told Grace who to invite so the party wasn't full of jocks and cheerleaders.

Julie-Decorations

Milton-Details; He was in charge of getting permission to use the dojo and the minor details of the event.

Kim (me)-Distracting Jack/Surprise entertainment; Grace has to blurt out that I can sing. So now I am singing at the party. She knows I hate to sing in public. I found the perfect song. I mean if Jack is leaving I might as well, tell him how I feel. The party is going to be a few hours before he has to leave. So if I fail, I can just run home and never see him again.

**Day of the Party**

The party doesn't start in till three, but karate ends at one. He didn't practice today. He just watched us. I felt like he was staring at me the whole time, but I wasn't sure in till Jerry made a comment about it. We were finishing up when Jerry yelled. "Yo, Jack! You can stop staring at Kim now!" Jack face turn so red and I bet so was mine. I went to the girl's locker room to get change into regular clothes. I have on a plain red shirt with jeans and red high tops. Then my phone went off. I got a text from Grace.

_Grace- Hey girl! You need to get Jack out of there so we can set up. P.S There is a carnival down the street from the mall!_

Grace always has great ideas. I walk out of the locker room to see Jack on the bench and the guys in Rudy's office. Thank god Rudy said yes. It would have been hard to have the party at Falafel Phil's. I walk up to Jack. "Hey, do you want to go to the carnival. I mean so we can hang out one last time." Jack nodded. We stood up and grabbed my hand. I blushed and so did he. I squeezed his hand and we headed off to the carnival. We went on different rides and played some games. We had the greatest time. He even won one me a purple bear. I check my phone for any messages, while Jack went to the bathroom. I had one from Mika.

_Mika- Almost ready. Keep him distracted for 10 more minutes then head to the dojo. _

Then Jack comes out and sits on the bench next to me. "Hey Kim, I need to go get my stuff, so you want to head to my house." I never been to his house before, plus it would probably give the gang enough time to finish the party set up. I bit my lip. "Sure!" I said. He grabbed my hand and we headed off to his house.

I have that feeling again that he is staring at me. I looked at him and he was. He saw me looking at him and looked straight headed. We stopped at his front door. "Sorry about that. You are too pretty not to notice." Hold up, did he just say that I am pretty? "Did you just call me pretty?" I asked. He took hold of my other hand and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah Kim, you are not just pretty, you are beautiful. I am going to miss you the most." He stared to lean in and so did I. A woman who looked about in her late 30's came out and we separated quickly. "I thought I heard someone at the door. Come in you two." Jack and I walk in to the house. The house looked small, but had a lot of room inside. The women turned around. "Oh hi, I am Anna Brewer, Jack's mom. Are you Kim?" She said. "Yeahhh" I said nervously. Where is she going with this? "Oh, so you're that girl Jack is always talking about." My face was red for sure, and so was Jack's. "I don't talk about her all the time." He started to run his hand through his hair nervously. "You know what. I am going to get my stuff." He runs up the stairs really fast. I sat on the couch and Ms. Brewer **(A/N- I am going by the show, even though I like Anderson better.)**

Mrs. Brewer- "So, how long have you and Jack been dating?" She thinks we are what?

Me- "Jack and I aren't dating. We are just best friends, Mrs. Brewer" She gave this confusing look.

Mrs. Brewer- "I thought how the way he talks about you, you two were dating. And please call me Anna." He talks about me, huh. Maybe I can learn more about this."

Me- "How does Jack talk about me?" She smiled at me.

Anna- "He says stuff like Kim did this…. and Kim looked so cute today. Just stuff like that." I know I was as red as tomato. Anna and I continued to talk. She was very nice. I was telling her about the party, in till Jack came down with his stuff. He waved good bye to his mom because she was picking him up later. I saw Jack looking around at his house once last time. While he was doing that, I got a text from Milton.

_Milton-Hey Kim, we are all ready for you guys and Grace says she has your outfit._

Oh Yeah. Grace insisted on me wearing a different outfit when I perform. I put my phone and wait ate the door. He hugged his mom and I saw her whisper something to him. (I knew that his mom was picking up later) I waved goodbye to Anna. She waved back and winked at Jack. I saw Jack's face get 10 shades redder. We walk to the dojo hand in hand. I swear he is getting more attached to me. Oh… wait Jack's stuff. He was dragging his luggage with his other hand. I have an idea.

Me-"Jack, how about you put your stuff in Falafel Phil's, I mean I don't think the guys want a reminder. That wasn't entirely a lie, but I think I did well.

Jack- "All right." He let go of my hand and dragged his stuff to Falafel Phil's. I quickly texted Grace.

_Me- Jack and I are here. Tell everyone to HIDE!_

I put my phone up just in time. Jack came out of Falafel Phil's. Thank god, they pulled the shades down in the dojo. Jack and I walked into the dojo. It was super dark and quiet. I snuck away from Jack and flipped on the light switch. Everyone came out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Jack was staring at everything in shock. They did a great job decorating the dojo. Eddie started up the music again. The rest of the gang ran to Jack. Jack spoke for the first time in minutes.

Jack-"Guys, this is amazing. This is all for me?" We all nodded. Then we all did a group hug. Then we all joined the party. We danced for a while. Then all of the sudden, Grace pulls me to the side. "Kim, you are about to perform. Here, put this on." She pulls out a outfit and runs to tell Eddie to set up. I run in to the locker room and changed in to the outfit. It was a red strapless sundress with a gray vest and gray TOMS. I take my hair out of a ponytail and put it all on one shoulder. I went to the stage that was set up in the dojo and gave Jerry the thumbs up. Wait…what if I mess up or embarrass myself? Before I can think about backing out, Jerry makes the announcement.

Jerry-"Everyone listen up." Everyone turned towards Jerry. I spotted Jack in the middle of the crowd. "We have an awesome surprise. My girl, Kim here is going to perform for you guys. Come up here, Kim." Everyone cheers and I took a deep breath. I stepped on stage. Here we go! Jerry hands me the microphone and jumps off stage. "Hey guys, this goes out to Jack."

(INSERT LYRICS HERE LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE)

I looked to see Jack smiling at me. It gave the confidence to finish the song.

Everyone started cheering. I couldn't find Jack anywhere. I step off stage to find him. Great, I scared him off. I spot him outside on the phone. I walk outside. He hung up the phone and looked at me.

Jack-"I am staying!" He ran and hugged me. We separated. I was about to go inside when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I realized he pulled me very close to him. Our bodies were touching. "So how do you feel about me?' He said. I wanted to say something, but he spoke up before a thought came to mind. "Because I am crazy about you." Whoa, he likes me! "Really?" I asked. Of course, he likes me. He just said it. "Yeah." He moved even close to me, which I didn't even think that was possible. "Because I am crazy about you." Then he kissed me. I had no idea how long it was but I know that when we separated everyone from the party was outside was cheering. Jack and I smiled at them. Then, we turn back on each other.

Jack-"I am really glad I am staying."

Me- "Me, too." Jack grabs my hand and we walk back inside with everybody.

**Done! I guess you can figure out what happens next. Was it too long? I don't have that good feeling around this one. But I am going to post it anyways. Tell me what you think. So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
